


Softer

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Break Up, Caring Sebastian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jim, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Sebastian, Self-Esteem Issues, Tummy appreciation, body issues, chubby Jim, not actually platonic cuddling, sad jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a bad breakup, Sebastian comforts Jim.





	Softer

Jim walked in with teary, bloodshot eyes, his arms wrapped around his hoodie-clad body. Sebastian looked up at him with concern, frowning at the sad look on Jim’s face.

 

Jim fell down on the couch beside Sebastian and broke into a fit of crying, his knees coming up to curl his body into a ball. Sebastian furrowed his brow and he tugged Jim up, wrapping his arm around Jim’s shoulder as he let the smaller man snuggle against his chest.

 

“He dumped me.” Jim mumbled, hiccuping, wiping his arm across his red, tear-stained face. His chubby cheeks were flaming scarlet as he cried, his face buried in Sebastian’s chest.

 

Sebastian sucked in a breath, thinking back to the man Jim had hooked up with. Evan? Was that his name? Evan was an arsehole, from the moment Sebastian met him.

 

“Why?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead. He had held feelings for his boss for years, but never acted on these feelings, as he knew they wouldn’t be reciprocated.

 

“He said—“ Jim hiccuped, rubbing his face along his sleeve again, “—I had been putting on too much weight. I don’t get it. I hadn’t put on that much weight.” He broke down into another fit of sobs. Sebastian felt anger bubble up in his chest, but he pushed it away, Jim was the main focus right now.

 

“I’m sorry Jim. It’s gonna be okay, alright? Let’s get something to eat and we can watch a movie, how’s that sound?” Sebastian asked gently, earning a nod and sniffle from Jim. He smiled slightly and pulled away from Jim, walking into the kitchen.

 

He pulled out his phone, taking a moment to order pizza, before sliding it back into his pocket, grabbing out plates and cups from the cupboards. He walked back into the foyer, where Jim was curled up against the arm of couch, arms wrapped around himself.

 

“I ordered pizza. It should be here soon. Let’s pick out a movie to watch, okay? What do you wanna watch?” He pulled out their DVD holder, flipping through it as he sat beside Jim.

 

“That one.” Jim mumbled, motioning towards IT. Sebastian smiled at him and nodded, standing up to walk towards the TV. He put in the disc just as the doorbell rang, and he grinned.

 

“There’s the pizza. I’ll go grab it and be right back.”

 

 

Sebastian was overjoyed to see Jim smiling occasionally at the funnier parts of the movie, pushing slice after slice of pizza into his mouth. He had eaten two boxes of pizza, 6 cans of soda, and a bag of popcorn so far, unaware of the food that was passing through his lips. Sebastian let him lay against his side, his hand ghosting over Jim’s side, occasionally letting his fingers ghost over the bloated belly of Jim’s.

 

3 quarters through the movie, Jim began to quietly moan, trying his best to stifle his burps. Sebastian smirked, gently pressed his fingers into Jim’s belly. Jim moaned, and glanced up at Sebastian.

 

“Seb...?” Jim asked uncertainly, a blush creeping up on his chubby cheeks. Sebastian offered him a gentle smile and pulled him closer, laying Jim’s head on his lap. He continued to ghost his fingers over Jim’s tummy, pressing down in places he knew it hurt the most. Jim mewled, eyes closed, back trying to arch as his body begged for more comforting touches.

 

Sebastian chuckled, and pressed down again, smiling at the pleased face of Jim. His eyes opened and looked back up at Sebastian, and his cheeks flared again. He buried his face in Seb’s thigh, earning another chuckle from Sebastian.

 

“How’s that feel, kitten? It’s alright, just go to sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up, okay?” Sebastian whispered, placing a small kiss on Jim’s forehead. Jim nodded and snuggled closer to Sebastian, his bloated belly warm and comforting as he fell asleep.

 

“I love you, Jim.”


End file.
